An old Love, a new Threat
by Andromeda Jones
Summary: Jack O'Neill and his sixteen year old clone is kidnaped by an old flame of Jack's. She has returned from death to take out revange on Jack and expose the Stargate program to the world. Will the rest of SG1 find them in time to stop both Jacks from death?
1. Threat

**Okay, read and review. _Please? _**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Everything you recognise from Stargate SG1, do NOT belong to me. **

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Young Jack (Jack O'Neill's clone) has turned sixteen years and he's trying to live a life that's as normal as can be. **

**But now both Jacks are in danger when an old flame returns from the dead and wants to expose the whole Stargate program to the world and kill every trace of Jack. Her being nuts doesn't make things better.**

**Will SG1 – Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter and Teal'c – find the missing ones in time to stop their deaths? And the exposure of the Stargate and the technology they have found on other worlds?**

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 1**

**Threat**

The day started out as normal, or at least as normal as it could be. The sun was already up when Jack O'Neill opened his eyes and with a groan gazed at the clock next to his bed. He swore when the red numbers blinked 09:34 in his face. He would be late, again. He gave a deep sigh and sat up, It wasn't like he _needed _to go. His body started to fall backwards, but he quickly sat up again and shook his head. He got dressed, still half asleep and entered the bathroom.

I didn't drink _that much,_ he thought when he poured could water over his head. He raised his head and meet his brown eyes in the mirror. He sighed again when he looked at his own face. He hadn't really gotten used to the fact that he was young again. He pulled his short dark blond hair and noticed that he needed a haircut again. A movement at the corner of his eye made him dive to the side. The mirror exploded as Jack rolled towards the window and leaped out. It was to early in the morning for attacks, and who the hell would try to kill _him_? As far as anyone knew, except a few, he was Jacob O'Neill from San Francisco, an everyday teen.

In the jump from the window he pulled his mobile out from the pocket and hit speed dial. He put it to his ear and ran around the corner.

"Carter," a woman's voice said.

"It's me, I'm in trouble!" he said and dived under the house when he saw an armed man standing at the driveway.

"What kind of trouble, Jack?"

"Fuck if I know who these people are, but they're firing at me! And the place's full of 'em!" He wanted to swear at the hole Air Force for not letting him keep his weapons. Were they afraid that he would shoot someone or what! He crawled out from under the house, it wasn't a weary good hiding place, all they had to do was bend down and they would see him. He pressed himself against the wall, waiting for an opportunity to cross the open space between the house and the patch of trees not far away.

"Humans?" Carter asked. Jack could hear shouts in the background and hoped they would hurry.

"They look like it, and I've only seen human weapons so far." Jack suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and swore. First he thought that he had been shoot, but when he turned his head to look he started to feel groggy. The needle in his arm was made out o plastic and metal and was easy to pull out. He fell to his knees and then he lay on the grass. He didn't have any strength in his body. People came, one man checked his pulse when Jack saw the leader.

"Cummings," he whispered before all turned black.

The car skidded to a halt in front of the lonely house and Jack O'Neill jumped out of the driver's seat. He had only gotten half the way to the base when the phone call had come. He ran up to the door and pulled it open. The hallway was the same as always, and he hurried in to the kitchen, her favourite place in the house.

"Sarah?" he called, but without any hope of an answer. He had come to late. To fucking late! He stretched for the phone to call the base when something hit him hard in the back. He fell forward against the kitchen bench, but quickly turned and faced his attacker.

His eyes widened when he recognised Cummings.

"You're dead!"

Cummings hit him in the head with the pistol butt and he went down.

"Not any more, darling."


	2. Cummings

**Chapter 2**

**Cummings**

Elizabeth Cummings, formerly a major in the U.S Air Force, giggled when she watched her catch. She was tall for a woman, nearly six feet nine inches, her dark brown hair was cut at her earlobes and her blue eyes were cold as ice. She was dressed in an old army jacket and pants. In a belt around her waist she had a pistol and knife. She watched the three monitors that showed her prisoners.

Jack O'Neill, his ex-wife and – if her information was correct – O'Neill's clone. A clone! What did they do in that mountain of theirs? And the world only knew about Dolly the sheep. When she was done with them, she would know all their secrets, and she would sell them to the highest bidder. O'Neill had only himself to blame for this. He shouldn't have left her like he did. He shouldn't have left her _at all!_

She was going to make him regret ever being born!


End file.
